


Let me tell you what I've been thinking

by silveryogis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, asahi tops and noya is concerned but it works out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homework is the last thing on Nishinoya's mind. Why would it be at the front, when Asahi is Right There and smells the way he does and keeps pushing his hair behind his ears like that. Really, it's just unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me tell you what I've been thinking

They’re  _supposed_ to be doing homework.

For the first twenty minutes they’d been trying to study, Noya had just stared down at his notebook, frowning and thinking  _wow yeah, fuck this_  over and over to himself. Occasionally he’d been bumping his knee against Asahi’s, in case he would take the hint that he was bored and wanted to do something else, something of a  _specific nature_ that had nothing to do with homework at all.

Asahi’s parents weren’t even home. And they were doing homework.

_Lame._

Knowing Asahi, he probably  _had_  noticed the hint, but was just choosing not to take it.

“Asahi-san,” Noya had complained loudly, and he’d thrown his notebook across the room. Asahi had startled, and turned to look at him—there’d been a pencil stuck through his hair, Noya remembered. Noya scrunched his face. He’d been doing that thing again, that thing were he was being way too fucking cute for someone six feet tall. “How much longer do you have to study, do you think.” Noya had reached to the side to pick the pencil out of Asahi’s hair, and a few lose pieces fell from the hairtie—Noya tossed the pencil behind him and took it between his fingers, some of Asahi’s hair. Asahi had looked at him, obviously chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“I’m almost done with these problems,” he’d said, looking over at Noya’s notebook, splayed out on the floor with the pages crumpled. “Um, what about…you?” 

“I did great,” Noya said, flopping back on Asahi’s bed. “I finished everything.”

“Yeah,” Asahi had laughed softly, and looked back down at his own notebook. “Yeah, that’s what it looks like.”

And  _that_ was twenty minutes ago.

_Now_ , Noya is in his lap, kissing him, tugging the hairtie out of hair so he can run his fingers through it. 

“I fucking love your hair,” he says to him, wrapping his short legs around Asahi’s waist. “Have I told you that?”

“Yeah,” Asahi says back, laughing a bit. “Yeah, you tell me that a lot.”

“It’s true!” Noya smiles into the kiss, and tangles his fingers into the thick of his hair. “I’ll tell you some more, if you want.”

Instead of doing that, though, Noya starts working on the buttons of Asahi’s shirt, humming as he does it, humming and kissing him and letting his hair fall to his shoulders where he thinks it looks best. He unbuttons his shirt all the way, spreads his hands across his chest, and leans forward. Noya feels Asahi place one of his hands on his back, and the other one comes up to cup his face. Noya licks into his mouth, kissing him just a little harder, just a little more urgently. 

Because  _fuck_ homework.

Asahi crawls back to lean against the headboard, and Noya follows, not breaking the kiss—Asahi’s hands slide under his shirt and start dragging up and down his sides. 

“Your hands are so warm,” Noya says, pushing Asahi’s shirt back over his shoulders. “Take your shirt off.”

Asahi just sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, gives him a soft bite. “You’re pretty demanding today.”

“It’s your fault!” Noya settles his weight onto him, straddles his hips. “It’s your fault for being so handsome, Asahi-san.”

That makes Asahi turn a little red, and he starts to mumble to try and deny it (Noya  _knows_ that’s what he’s about to do, so he just kisses him before he can, and shrugs him out of his shirt. 

“Asahi-san,” Noya breathes, “you’re really so handsome. I can hardly stand it. I’m getting so worked up just looking at you.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says, putting his hands on Noya’s hips, “Yeah, me too. I mean, to you. I’m the same, but for—”

Noya stops him. “Mhm, yeah. Yeah, I know. God, look at you.” He takes a moment to admire Asahi’s chest, his stomach, the sharpness of his hips. Noya kisses his collarbone, plays with the waistband of his jeans. Noya repeats it in a murmur, Asahi’s hands still moving up and down his back. “ _Look_ at you.”

He licks over his lips, Noya, and touches the outsides of his thighs, pressing a little hard. Asahi inhales a little, but it’s nothing compared to the noise he makes when Noya puts his hands between his legs and rubs, his tongue between his teeth, his eyes looking up at Asahi’s face and glinting. 

“Yeah?” he asks, and does it again, makes a circular movement with his palm, and his cock gets a little harder at the  _face_ he makes.

“Yeah,” Asahi gasps, nodding, gripping Noya’s shoulder. “Um—”

“Here,” Noya offers, and pulls his hand away to take his own shirt off (and he is so,  _so_ aware of the way Asahi’s eyes stay on him when he peels it off over his head), and tossing it to the side, he goes back to palming at Asahi’s crotch, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his mouth, everything he can reach. He starts to pant, and eventually, Noya puts both of his hands back in Asahi’s hair and starts grinding against him.

“Mm, _shit_ ,” he groans, rocking his hips, biting at Asahi’s mouth. He could come just from this, honestly, he really could. He can feel his cock through his jeans, so close, so  _close_ to rubbing right up against his (but the jeans, the jeans are a problem). He groans again, and starts fumbling with the button on his pants. Asahi responds to it immediately and does the same with his, and his breath is shallow, just the way Noya likes it. 

Noya kicks off his pants at the same time he tugs Asahi out of his, and he swears  that every single last drop of blood in his body rushes to his cock at the sight of his  _boyfriend’s,_ bulging in his tight briefs.

“When did you start wearing these?” Noya asks, him, grinning. “ _Fuck_ , Asahi.”

Asahi glances to the side, rubs the back of his neck a little. “I thought you’d like them…”

“You look so good,” Noya tells him, kissing his neck, running his fingers over his dick. “You look  _so_ good, I can’t ever keep my eyes off you.”

Noya sucks in a deep breath and moves his hips in big, slow circles, and he can feel their cocks rubbing and he swears, he  _swears_ he’s going to lose it.

But first.

But first he wants to try something.

It’s right on the tip of his tongue, and it’s rare that he hesitates, but he does—and it’s Asahi that speaks first, his fingers digging into Noya’s ass. 

“Nishinoya,” he says, his name quiet and careful on Asahi’s tongue, “wait.”

Noya waits.

“Hmm?” he asks him, tipping his head to the side. His cock feels like it’s gonna burst. “What is it?”

“Um, well, we’ve been…we’ve been together for a—for a while.”

Noya nods. “You’re right, Asahi-san.”

“And I just thought that maybe—if…if  _you_ were…you know, um…if you—”

Noya laughs, kisses his nose. “Come on, Asahi-san,” he says. “Speak with words.”

A hand brushes through his hair, and Noya tips his head into it, smiling fondly down at him, waiting for him to find the words (and he knows, he knows exactly what he wants, because he wants the same thing).

“If you’re ready,” Asahi says, looking him in the eyes. “I am. To—”

Noya nods some more. “Yeah,” he says, pressing his forehead to his, putting his hand back between his legs to squeeze his cock. “Yeah, me too. Oh!” he bounces up, looks at him seriously. “Which one of us, though.”

“Which…”

“Which one, Asahi-san. Either you do it to me or I do it to you. It can’t be both.”

“Oh,” Asahi turns red. “I was thinking I could do it to…you…”

He sounds nervous about it, but lucky for him, Noya thinks it’s the best fucking idea he’s heard all day, all week, all  _month_ , and he kisses him with so much enthusiasm that Asahi yelps a little bit. 

“Yes,” he tells him, tugging down the waistband of his underwear. “Do it to me.” They’ve only ever come this far before, to the point where they’re both panting into each other’s mouths, usually grinding against each other until they both get off, or sometimes they’ll use their hands; sometimes even their mouths, but never  _this_ , not yet. Noya purrs into his mouth. “I’m so, so ready.”

He pulls Asahi’s briefs all the way off, and he licks over his lips again, suddenly a bit nervous. Asahi must sense it, because he runs his hands over his back, kisses his neck. Noya closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling, of Asahi’s warm, soft mouth, the way his chin scratches his skin, the feeling of his body moving underneath his. 

Asahi tugs him a little closer and tugs his boxers off, and then they’re  _both_ naked and their cocks slide together again except this time, it’s skin against skin and it feels so  _hot_ that Noya groans loudly. He groans right into Asahi’s mouth, and even though he’s a little nervous, he’s impatient, too—he breathes out when Asahi moves a hot hand up the back of his thigh, and he sucks that breath back in when his hand grabs his ass. 

“Are you gonna—”

“Get you…”

“Ready, yeah, you have to get me ready.” Noya sucks on his ear. “Don’t you need lube though, Asahi-san.”

“ _Right_ ,” Asahi says, and he sounds embarrassed—Noya sucks harder on his ear, and Asahi reaches over to grapple with his bedside table; he slides the door open and pulls something out of it.

“You found that fast!” Noya laughs, peppering his face with kisses. “You must have wanted to do this for a long time.”

Asahi gives him a shy smile. “Yeah,” he says, “a while.”

“Okay!” Noya spreads his knees a little, rests his head in Asahi’s shoulder and keeps kissing his neck. “Go for it, Asahi.” And he says his name like that, deep and a little husky because he’s pretty sure it’s sexier that way. Asahi just snorts softly at him, and starts rubbing the palm of his hand against Noya’s ass. Noya waits, both of his hands in Asahi’s hair (the hair, the hair, he loves his fucking hair), and when a slick finger pushes inside him, he grits his teeth and inhales so quickly, his breath catches in his throat.

Instantly, Asahi worries.

“Is that okay? Does it feel okay? I’m not hurting you, am—”

“It’s fine,” Noya says (well really, he squeaks it), “keep going. Asahi-s…Asahi.”

“Okay,” Asahi sounds doubtful, but he pulls the finger out and pushes it in again. Noya hisses with the feeling of it, but perseveres anyway. Asahi puts his hand around Noya’s dick and starts stroking it while he fingers him, and that— _that_ feels good enough to make Noya moan into his shoulder—he can feel himself getting used to it, the way it feels. 

Soon, Asahi starts improving his rhythm, and Noya almost feels like he’s on the edge of something—Asahi’s breath is in his ear and his hand is on his cock and his finger is in his  _ass_ , and he’s starting to get almost overwhelmed, his whole body is buzzing and he’s panting and moaning into his neck.

“Asahi,” he says, his breath shallow, “Asahi, Asahi, wait, wait—”

Asahi stops and pulls his fingers out, and suddenly Noya feels  _empty_. He almost  _whines._

“Is something wrong?” he worries, smoothing a hand over the side of his face. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, Asahi, I’m going to come already,” he groans, grinding his hips again because he needs it, he _needs_ friction or he might just fucking  _die_ here. Asahi must feel the same way because he responds so well, so quickly, pulling Noya’s head out of his shoulder to kiss him,  _hard_ , hands fisting in his hair. “I don’t—” Noya says, “—want to until you’re doing it, Asahi, I wanna do it when you’re in me.”

Asahi moans, and sits up. Noya shifts with him, and lets Asahi guide him onto his back, instantly wrapping his arms around his neck, tugging him down so he can kiss him, sloppily and with way too much tongue. He’s just way too far gone to care.

“Okay,” Asahi pants, his hands on Noya’s knees. Noya spreads his legs, Asahi guides his hips up, and Noya’s eyes  _glint_ at him. “Are you ready?”

Noya pulls on his hair, makes his voice as rough and sexy as he thinks he can. “Fuck me, Asahi.”

Asahi kind of stares at him for a second, his face bright red, and he coughs, once. “Right.”

Waiting, Noya runs his fingers through Asahi’s hair while Asahi gets himself into position; he braces one of his hands against Noya’s shoulder and slicks up his cock—Noya breathes in and out, the head of Asahi’s dick is pushing right against him, he’s not gonna make it, he’s gonna die, he’s gonna die right here with Asahi’s dick in his ass.

Not a bad way to go, all things considered.

When he pushes in, Noya groans and throws his head back against the mattress.   It feels a little uncomfortable, but it’s okay, because Asahi is the hottest boy in the entire  _world_ , he’s pretty sure, and he’s over him, biting his lip and looking at him with the softest fucking expression in the  _world._ His hair is falling loose around his face, and his eyebrows are knitted in vague concern—Noya wraps his legs around his waist to ease some of that concern.

“You can move,” he tells him, his voice just a little hoarse. 

And Asahi does.

At first it’s a little timid; Asahi seems to be really worried about hurting him, and Noya really really loves him for that, right this second, because if he went any harder or any faster, he doesn’t know if he could make it.

He wonders how Asahi is doing.

“How does it feel?” he asks him, gritting his teeth. Asahi’s dick feels so  _big_ , so full and hot inside him—when he moves, it burns, but it’s so, so close to feeling good. 

“God, it feels—it feels amazing,” Asahi says, almost choking on the words. “You feel so good, Yuu, you feel so—you’re  _perfect_.”

Noya moans, his voice rising. Asahi moves a little faster, but suddenly Noya is starting to get the idea that he’s not going fast enough, that he’s not going hard enough, that there’s still something left, something a little better—and so he tells him, he cups his beautiful, beautiful face in his hands and asks for it.

“Harder,” he says, “do it harder.”

“Harder?”

“As hard as you can, Asahi,” he kisses him, breathes hard into his mouth. “As hard as you can.”

Asahi gives him bare moment’s pause, and then—and he does. He hisses out through his teeth and starts  _fucking_ him, really fucking him—and suddenly, Noya isn’t just moaning anymore, he’s fucking _yelling_ with how good it feels.

And he feels so, so _alive_  with it.

“Fuck!” he shouts, not even bothering to keep his voice down. Not even trying, not even a little. “Like  _that_ Asahi,  _exactly_ like that!”

He just keeps yelling from that point forward, variations of  _yeah, yeah Asahi,_ and  _fuck, right there_ , and  _Asahi, Asahi, Asahi_ , and he thanks every single fucking lucky star in the sky that this is happening to him right now.

Even though he’s on his back, he fights for some of the control, fucking himself down onto Asahi’s cock as much as he can, stroking his hands lovingly down the sides of Asahi’s face, not so much kissing him as he is breathing into him—Asahi is just groaning and panting, obviously trying to keep himself together.

“I’m not—” he gasps,” —I’m not going to be able—”

“I’m gonna come,” Noya gasps back, “I’m gonna come.”

He hasn’t lasted very long, but he doesn’t think that was the goal for either of them, really, not this time—he feels everything tighten, and Asahi’s cock pumps in and out of him and Asahi’s hand fists around his cock again, and suddenly he’s coming, shouting and biting into Asahi’s shoulder. He lets out a shaky moan, looks at his boyfriend. 

“ _Oh my god,”_ he says, quietly. “Oh my  _fucking god_ , Asahi-san.”

Asahi lets out a whine at him, and when he doesn’t stop moving, Noya realizes that he hasn’t come yet—Noya kisses his face, so eager to taste the noises he’s making, to taste them and swallow them so maybe, just maybe he’ll be able to hold onto them forever.

“You’re close,” he murmurs to him, “you’re so close. God, you’re hot, do even know how amazing you are?”

Asahi only answers him by dropping his head down onto the bedsheets, and one of his hands finds Noya’s, and when they clasp together, Asahi shudders and gasps and comes, pulling out just a bit as he does.

“Ah,” he pants, noticing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to come inside—”

“Don’t apologize,” Noya pants back, still breathless. “They’re your sheets, not mine.”

Asahi looks at him for a moment, and then he laughs, and he collapses on top of him, heavy and hot and good. 

“How was that?” he murmurs, pushing Noya’s hair back. Noya does the same to him, kisses the side of his face. 

“Amazing,” he murmurs back, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “Really fucking amazing.”

“Good,” Asahi hums. “Me too.”

“Next time!” Noya says, some of energy coming back. “Next time I wanna do it to you, Asahi-san.” He slaps his back a few times. “Get off me though, you’re really heavy. You’re gonna kill me.”

Exclaiming a quick  _sorry!_ , Asahi moves off him and Noya sits up, dragging a hand through his hair.

“Hey,” he says, his face brightening. “Guess what!”

Asahi closes his eyes, like he knows exactly what Noya’s going to say. He smiles, runs his hands through his hair in a vague attempt to untangle it.

“What, Yuu?”

Noya grins, coming forward on his hands and knees to kiss Asahi on the nose.

“We just had sex, Asahi-san.”

And he laughs, falling into Asahi’s lap, a pile of limbs, exhausted and sore and the happiest he’s ever been.


End file.
